


才不是合租

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 第二篇茄冰，开始写起了工口QAQ





	1. 租客

**Author's Note:**

> 第二篇茄冰，开始写起了工口QAQ

左手边的病室里传来一声带着哭腔的嚎叫，走廊里经过的Gakupo不禁顿了下脚。  
虽说很早以来病人什么样的哭号都见怪不怪了，但这几间都是普通的注射室，一般来讲并无重症病人。怕出什么事故的Gakupo停下迟疑了一秒，还是推门进了去。  
果然，一进去就看到了自己科室的新来小护士手足无措求助的目光。  
而边上病床的场景，却比起医院更像是一个搏斗现场——酒红色短发女子单膝跪在床边，大力将一蓝发男子反剪双手摁在床上，而男子不停挣扎着，看上去还蛮有一种宁死不屈的惨烈。  
现在的女人……Gakupo心里默默咋舌，但还是大步走上前去：  
“这是怎么了？”  
“大夫，”女子板着脸抬头望过来，但手上并没松劲：“他不打针。”  
“大夫……”而被狠狠压在床上的男子随即也扭过头，呜呜地出声：“她打人。”  
就这P事！Gakupo一瞬间无话可说想直接走人，不过那一男一女那动作大片般的pose配上那太过认真的幼儿园台词实在搞笑，再加上今天Gakupo没什么病人也实在很闲，于是，承认自己是恶意地抱着一个看热闹的阴暗心理，Gakupo转向旁边的护士：  
“他什么毛病？”  
“肚子疼。”  
护士回答的话音刚落，那边已经旁若无人地继续战起来了：  
“无论如何，我都坚决拒绝那种非人道治疗！”  
“非人道你个头，打个针能死啊！不然肚子想疼死啊！”  
“那种小疼挺一挺就过去了，你每月都这么说不是吗！”  
“那是姨妈你有吗？！”  
“我不要，你就把我这也当姨妈算了！”  
Gakupo被愈来愈死蠢的对话搞得一本无语，低头翻起了护士手里的诊断书：  
“你吃坏了什么东西吧。” 看着记录，Gakupo问男人。  
本想借此打岔缓和一下二人的争论的，结果又掀起一场血雨腥风——  
“对哦！”酒红色短发女人一拳头捶在男人背上，后者吃痛地呜咽了一声，“我说怎么三天两头闹这出，原来是ICE的缘故，以后不准吃，我就不信治不好你！”  
“不准挑ICE的错！除非你以后再也不喝酒——啊怎么又打我！”  
在一旁听着的Gakupo彻底败了，正打算自己也抽身撤退之时，女人却先跳下来拎起包，撂下一句“大夫Kaito就拜托您了我得去赶场酒席失礼了”就脚底生风不见了踪影。  
这雷厉风行的作风也直接甩给了Gakupo收拾残局的任务。无奈之下只好摇摇头转向病床上的年轻男人，后者正挣扎着坐起来，忙不迭地整理着自己刚才被修理得乱七八糟的衣服。  
虽然穿着衬衫和长裤，但从袖口露出的手腕和脚踝来看，实在不算强壮。似乎感受到了医生和护士的视线，头一直低低的用细碎的刘海遮住脸，只能看见通红的耳朵。  
和刚才伶牙俐齿斗嘴时的反应不太一样嘛，在生人面前怎么害羞起来了，Gakupo心想。不过斗嘴归斗嘴，刚才那女人对他又揍又掐的都没有还手反抗，还算蛮有风度的嘛。  
但是面对注射一事他还真是坚定不屈。  
没等Gakupo继续细想，一旁被晾置多时的护士却急着完成任务而丝毫不敢怠慢，劝了句“Kaito先生还请配合医疗工作”，便向床上的人走去。  
似乎感受到了威胁，青年男人立刻抬头望向护士，又求助一样地望向Gakupo，身体一点一点地往后缩。Gakupo这时才正面看到他的脸。说实话长得还挺中看。有双蓝色的水汪汪的好看眼睛，脸蛋也看上去软软的很好捏的样子。最重要的是配上那个惶恐的表情，还真有点……让人下不去手。  
那么不愿意？感觉自己正被那双惴惴不安的蓝色眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着，Gakupo心里觉得有趣，却还是摊了摊手表示爱莫能助。  
结果下一秒，得知求救无效的病号二话不说起身就要跑。  
不过Gakupo比他动作更快，一步上去抓住了逃犯手臂，力道比之前的酒红发女人大多了，青年小声痛呼了一下，却无从挣脱。Gakupo单手按着人，一边从被过度惊吓到了的护士手里拈过针管：  
“你去忙吧，我来。”  
在护士边逃离边回头外加病号一脸哭丧的目光注视下，Gakupo用空闲的另一只手将针头退出盖子，然后不露声色地一偏——按进旁边的被褥里。  
护士放心走远后，感觉到那双满是难以置信外加警报解除的复杂眼神的注视，Gakupo耸耸肩：  
“不打针就吃药呗，也正好给你开点驱寒的。”  
对方眼中的迷惑很快消失了，取而代之的是一种逃过一劫的庆幸，随即对Gakupo露出一个略带狡黠的胜利笑容：  
“Nice！”  
Gakupo依旧一副不足为奇的样子，示意蓝发青年等着，自己拿着病历就往外走。  
百分百确定病床上的人在盯着自己背影行注目礼，Gakupo表情有点绷不住了，虽然承认自己很无聊，但这种稍稍开恩一下然后就被对方感谢着的感觉……实在有点小得意啊！  
“对不起……”  
没走几步，身后就传来一个犹犹豫豫的声音。  
什么情况，被迷倒了想要名字和电话号码吗！  
站住，回头，只见青年还坐在床上，抱着膝一脸严肃认真地望着自己：  
“别开痛经药，我不是大姨妈。”  
“……”  
点了一下头，Gakupo一言未发疾步继续走，面部表情却是微微抽搐。  
处理完这个病人之后，已经快是下班时间了。Gakupo前所未有地一刻也不愿多呆收拾东西立刻就走。下午这事绝对是自找的，虽然自己半捉弄人的做法很奇葩，但那个笨蛋也未免太脑回路不正常了吧？！算了算了，赶快忘掉。然后回家舒服洗个澡吧。  
所谓越不愿见到的人越出现。院门口的电车站，Gakupo一眼就看到了那个眼熟的脑袋。与其说被Gakupo看到，不如说这人自己撞进了Gakupo的眼。一头蓝发已经很鲜亮了不说，偏又弄了个奇怪的大蓝色的围巾在脑后松松垮垮地打了个结，再加上长度到大腿的纯白色风衣，远远望去颜色饱和度过高的一整条人看得Gakupo一阵头痛的眩晕。不过后者并未意识到自己的对别人视野造成的困扰，只是一脸迷茫地看着站牌。  
没等Gakupo转身别过脸去，蓝发青年似乎先发现了自己，露出一个看到熟人的热乎笑容走过来。  
躲不掉了啊。Gakupo眼神死地望着天。  
“下午给您添麻烦了真是抱歉。”  
居然是这样一句毕恭毕敬的话。Gakupo略感意外地转过头来看过去，发现那人的正有点不好意思地冲自己笑，脸颊因羞赧而泛出的粉红在白皙的皮肤上格外明显。  
“没关系，”Gakupo看他那样子，不禁也觉得自己之前有点过分冷淡了。低头看见他手里拿着的地图：“你在找路？”  
“啊，呃……我今天才到这里，有点不识路。请问你知道这里吗？”青年说着将地图展开摆正双手奉到Gakupo鼻子底下，那毕恭毕敬的样子太过殷切，Gakupo甚至因为地图离得太近而退了一小步。  
还真巧，这不就是自家附近的宾馆嘛。“跟我走就好了，我们顺路。”  
“好的！”  
那一副终于获救的表情又一次出来了，Gakupo心里不禁咋舌，这到底有多路痴才能这么期待有人带路啊。  
不过感觉到那人已经开始用崇拜的眼光看着自己了，Gakupo心里不禁又有些飘飘然，上了电车，话也多了。一路上指着指那向Kaito介绍着城市和街道。看着对方那一脸惊喜的表情，Gakupo不禁越说越起劲，浑然不觉自己已经好久没说过这么多话了。  
“Gakupo真的……对这个城市好了解呢，好厉害。”刚才互相交换了名字，自己的大名立刻从Kaito嘴里蹦出来，又附上结结实实地一句赞美。  
“还好啦。”表情没变，但是心里已经受用得要死的Gakupo满脑子想的其实是“还不够”。直到下车时，居然还没回过神，只觉得平日死慢的电车为何今日这么快就到站。  
站在路口，面前的青年已经千恩万谢地打算告别了。Gakupo一时间不知说什么好，也不知哪根神经搭错了，突然冒出一句：  
“如果嫌宾馆条件不好我那里有空房间——”  
青年本来已经打算转身离去，听到这话停了一下，随即来了一点兴趣：  
“冒昧地请问出租吗？我才来，正好四处找房子。”  
Gakupo继续处在神经没捋顺的状态，伸出个手指比划出一个数字：“我目前自己租，房租是这个数。”接着挥挥手：“你要来可以平摊。”  
青年脸上的笑容惊喜而灿烂：  
“好啊。”  
一刻钟后，Gakupo帮着Kaito把一堆行李就这么堆到了自己租的公寓门口。  
——等等，我就这么简单白痴地路边捡了一个租客回来？！  
Gakupo神经有点缓过来了，自己草率的决定怎么想怎么不靠谱，但是好像为时已晚。蓝发青年已经忙里忙外往那间空的卧室里面搬东西了。看着那晃眼的身影，Gakupo烦躁地拽了拽自己的头发。当初决定搬出来租房子，不就是为了图个清静躲开那个老头子吗？而且作为医生，自己的洁癖也不轻。从此跟人分享锅碗瓢盆浴室马桶？话说要不要带这家伙做个体检看他有没有传染性疾病……  
“咣当”一声打断了Gakupo的思绪，远处青年费力地正往柜子上举东西。目测这货没多少肌肉，被手里擎着的东西压得晃晃悠悠。看他那样子自己都累的Gakupo摇摇头站起来大步过去搭手帮他把东西放好。  
“多谢……多亏Gakupo有个子有力气……真是太好了。”青年气喘吁吁，但脸颊因为喜悦而微红着，仍然仰头，一脸崇拜地看过来。  
完蛋，又是这个表情！  
等Gakupo再次回过神来，自己已经像被人下了药一样在发扬风度地主动搬余下的各种重物了。而那个Kaito，一直在周围跑前跑后，满嘴感恩戴德地打着下手。  
当把一切整理好终于可以舒舒服服洗个澡时，Gakupo摸着自己酸痛的手腕，站在花洒下呆淋着热水终于想通了哪里不对劲——老子就这么高风亮节给他干了大半天苦力？！而且还被哄得满满的开心自愿！  
那种又不知不觉被什么东西灌了迷魂汤的感觉太糟糕了，不，或许也没那么糟。无论这个叫Kaito家伙是真情流露还是逢场作戏，他至少是表现出欣赏我，崇拜我吧？不对不对不对……我是那种轻易就被糖衣炮弹击中廉价虚荣心的浅薄男人吗？！绝对不可以屈服！  
走出浴室，远远瞥见先自己洗好的那人已经换上极似自己医院病号服的浅色蓝白条睡衣，头毛半干地蜷在沙发一角，Gakupo决定不去多管任何闲事了早点躺平睡觉了事。不过好死不死瞥了第二眼，偏偏见到那人在研究自己给开的药，最终还是职业病发作，脚底不受控制地走了过去。  
“啊！”Kaito见到自己，开心地转过身来：“看了好久说明书可还是不明白，可以稍微麻烦下告诉我怎么吃吗？”  
面对着那看上去很渴望指导的巴巴的眼神，Gakupo刚才满满的抵制甜言蜜语的决心又不知抛到了哪个外星，撸袖子坐下来跟他一顿传道授业，直到自己的病号睁着清澈的蓝眼睛似懂非懂地连连点头：  
“不愧是专业医生，Gakupo介绍好详细啊。”边说边颔首，浅浅地笑。  
等等，才发现自己好像真的有点……又讲了很多多余的？又为自己的奇怪表现而苦恼不已的Gakupo发呆地盯着Kaito，忽然发现Kaito笑的时候有一个特点，就是会不自觉地微微低头，给人一种错觉像是在害羞。而他望着别人时则会很专注，再加身高原因看自己时总是仰着头，所以给人感觉像是很崇拜的样子。  
这么想着，Gakupo一瞬间释然了。  
原来一切都是假象啊哈，所以自己没必要把那些夸奖当回事儿……Gakupo自我安慰道，直到放在茶几上的Kaito蓝色的手机响起。  
“你有电话。”  
“喔，短信。”Kaito伸手去拿，看了一下后笑盈盈地双手飞速回复着：“我都忘记告诉Meiko我找到个好棒的住处和超好的房东了……”  
“Meiko？”Gakupo并不熟悉这个名字。  
“就是今天你看到的那个暴力酗酒女。”Kaito边打字边调侃。  
“哦，你女朋友？”  
“我姐姐。”Kaito迅速发完，把手机一放，坐正望回来：“她让我好好感谢你，我也正好想这么说。遇到你这么好的人，我真不知自己怎么会那么幸运。”  
突如其来的这一出，再加上真诚坦率的眼神，令Gakupo未来得及得意，先没出息地不好意思起来：  
“没……没什么，这不算啥——啊，你要喝点热水吃药吗我给你烧。”  
火速溜去厨房避难了。  
一分钟后，厨房，守着慢慢升温的水壶的Gakupo感觉自己脸也快慢慢升温了。如果对别人也说自己好的话，那那家伙对自己好像就是……真的感激加欣赏吧，不是错觉也不是装的吧。突然好开心呢……等等，哪里又不对！我为什么绕了一圈还是——在为他服务又被哄得一厢情愿啊！  
坐在客厅里沙发上等待的Kaito只听见厨房里一声意义不明的闷响，听上去像是脑袋撞桌子什么的。  
第二天是周末，阳光大好，因为Kaito说想到处看看，吃完早饭Gakupo就领着他出门了，一路上变着花样乘各种交通工具，到了有趣的街区就跳下来，逛街，转公园，钻小店，吃小馆子，美其名曰熟悉路况但最后熟悉了各种吃喝玩——除了路况。  
Gakupo平日是个对在市内逛街并无太大兴趣的人，闲暇时宁愿去泡健身馆或者自驾去远郊，但不知为什么这回领着Kaito出去就这么来劲儿。也许是Kaito对什么都很好奇，不断地问这问那，一旦得到答复总是一脸佩服地加一句好厉害啊。好吧Gakupo承认自己就是个浅薄的自恋虚荣男，也开始自我麻痹地想生活就像强奸，所以对Kaito这种无意识嘴甜，已经放弃反抗毫不脸红地享受了。而这个Kaito除了说话，干出来的事情也似乎无比戳Gakupo的暗爽点。比如举着手机拍照时如果Gakupo恰好帅逼地入镜了就顺手发送给他看，再比如会笑着告诉Gakupo刚才地铁上有个女生一直偷瞄他云云。就连站在身边，Gakupo也隐隐能感觉到比自己一个人出去要幸福多了。因为——Gakupo不得不承认——Kaito很好看，那脸蛋第一眼看时就很符合自己审美，现在近距离看简直越瞅越顺眼。不过Gakupo也不得不”悲伤”地指出，Kaito发型太没亮点，又矮得恰到好处，所以对某心理阴暗的自恋紫毛男来说，这种“可以帅但是不能比我帅”的伙伴真是再省心不过了——当然日后Gakupo渐渐发现Kaito似乎更招男人眼球而开始了另一种意义上的担心一事暂且不谈。  
周日又是一天的扫街，因为Kaito说缺一些生活用品，昨日刚当完一天导游Gakupo莫名其妙变了导购。虽然把人送到商场后Gakupo就完成任务了只负责跟在后面打哈欠，但是还是及时清醒过来阻止Kaito买那套跟自己每天都看吐了的医院床单一个样的白色床罩。顺便偷偷拎了一套浅紫色的睡衣结账送给Kaito，美其名曰实在不想看他穿那个又跟自己医院病号服神撞衫的蓝白条睡衣，实则……  
“你买个睡衣还要跟人家发色配套？！”周日当晚Meiko来看望Kaito顺便见见他的新合租伙伴，第一眼见到穿着睡衣来开门的Kaito和站在后面的Gakupo就误打误撞地一语道破天机。  
“怎么样，不觉得比我原来的好？虽然不确切知道这叫什么色啦。”满心兴奋的Kaito丝毫未察觉身后Gakupo的不自然表情。  
Meiko抓住Kaito盯了半晌，冒出来仨字：“基佬紫。”  
Gakupo简直要气冒烟了。  
不过Meiko虽然说话略粗神经但同时似乎也是个自然熟。比Kaito话多。很快就和Gakupo熟稔地交谈起来了。谈话中，Gakupo才渐渐了解这二人并不知道自己的双亲，只为了唯一的养母而毕业后来到她所在的城市工作。Meiko进入一家红酒贸易公司而Kaito效力于一律师事务所。  
还蛮符合这两个人气质的，一个内敛一个外放。Gakupo盯着这发色一蓝一红的二人想。  
“啊，我得撤了，这个麻烦的弟弟就多多拜托医生大人Gakupo了，记得冰箱要上锁就行了。改天请你喝一杯喔。”大侃了一晚上后，站在玄关准备闪人的Meiko爽快地笑着一拍Gakupo肩膀。  
“喂喂不要把人都想象成你那么爱喝！”Kaito从Gakupo身后探出一个脑袋。  
“你以为所有人都像你那么弱爆！Gakupo君一看就千杯不倒！”  
总算送走人后，关好门的Gakupo一脸无奈地揉太阳穴。这两个人真的是亲姐弟吗？为什么性格差这么大。看得出Meiko是个照顾人的好姐姐，但是这一点都不亚于自己前女友的火爆的性格还真是……Gakupo转身，目光不自主地寻找着Kaito，直到穿着紫色睡衣的后者目光与自己相遇然后淡淡一笑……那自己还是跟这种“弱爆”的生活吧。Gakupo边尾随着Kaito一起回客厅边这么想着。  
“Gakupo。”  
临睡之时，Gakupo在自己房门外被Kaito叫住。  
“如果不是很唐突，我实在想知道，为什么你是本地人还自己出来租房子住？”  
原来这几天一直忘记跟他说自己的情况！不过看在这家伙还算蛮敏锐的份儿上……Gakupo停住，轻倚上门框：  
“我啊，父母离异，我又不爱跟我爸住一起。”  
“原来是这样……那为什么不愿意？” Kaito的追问带着关切的好奇。  
Gakupo耸耸肩：  
“那老头子从来就只会批评说教，他眼里我没一处好。”  
“喔……”Kaito怜爱地笑笑：“他只是对你期望太高吧，你现在这么好，他心里一定为你而骄傲。”  
Gakupo终于忍不住了，有点来气地一句把这几天的积怨全倒出来：“你到底怎么回事，你眼里谁都好是不是？稍微对你好一点你就感激涕零了，世上哪来那么多你恩人！”  
“诶？”Kaito似乎被这突如其来的一句搞懵了，过了一会儿才呆呆开口：“你确实是我恩人……”  
叹口气，Gakupo把Kaito往他房间里推：“得了快去睡，就是说以后少夸我，我单亲家庭性格扭曲听不习惯这种好话。”  
“你才不扭曲，你明明——”Kaito扭着头争辩，撞到Gakupo的眼神，吓得噤声。  
赶走了Kaito后Gakupo关上自己房门往床上一倒，反而睡不着了。与其说是讨厌听Kaito夸，不如说是……太喜欢了啊！这种被人欣赏，被人肯定的感觉，每次涌现出来都无比喜悦。而这一点，正是自己活了二十几年，那个被称为父亲的人从来不曾给予的。  
果然自己还是那种单亲家庭的缺爱儿童吗。Gakupo以手遮眼，自嘲地想。  
不过Kaito连双亲都没有本该更缺爱吧……不过他命够好，最起码有人收养。  
糊里糊涂瞎想着，睡意已经袭上。  
本以为自作孽再也听不到Kaito好话的Gakupo在第二天清晨就成功地彻底挽回。厨房，稍微弄了点早饭的Gakupo见到了冒冒失失往厕所跑的蓝色身影便喊他一会儿一起吃。  
“哇，”脚下刹车瞥了一眼桌子的Kaito立刻开口：“你好……”似乎突然想起昨晚的限令，硬生生地把后文吞回去了，脸通红地把自己憋在那里找不出话说。  
拿着铲勺的Gakupo在一旁反倒乐了：“想说我好厉害是吧？随你吧！”低头接着翻锅里的煎蛋，又不要脸地补一句：“我也觉得我挺厉害的。”  
Kaito终于放松了，摆弄着衣襟有点不好意思地点头笑笑。  
所以平日周一上班比上坟心情还沉重的Gakupo反常地一天都心情大好。  
由他说去吧，反正……“好厉害”这口头禅也挺可爱的不是吗。


	2. 洁癖

合住了几天，虽然这个蓝发伙伴性格好脾气好生活规律作息正常，但Gakupo还是努力控制着自己不去抽Kaito的一管血来化验。  
虽然明知自己的洁癖症大概是不治之症，但Gakupo也知道，若对Kaito来个入住体检什么的也太神经病了。  
不过这种毛病在Kaito有一天晚上突然拿出自己的入职体检单向Gakupo请教几个问题后彻底痊愈了。  
所以说，Kaito有意无意做出来的事总能准准地正中Gakupo下怀。  
借机里里外外研究了一遍体检报告确定Kaito身体健康后，独居许久心理不健康的Gakupo的总算能健康地过群居生活了。如果那所谓的“健康的群居生活”指的是：蹭蹭Kaito的饭，衣服一起洗（虽然大多数时间是Kaito洗），看Kaito打扫房间过意不去给擦擦地，乃至后来有一次开会临时没衬衫从Kaito身上扒下来一件衬衫穿……等等诸如此类不胜枚举。  
反正Kaito看样子也毫不在意，除了一次冰箱坏了催促自己赶快修因为担心里面的冰淇淋。  
这天下班，Gakupo为合租伙伴拎了一兜不健康的冰点回家，一开门喊了声来接后没见到人，走进厨房才看到这家伙神色慌张地背靠案板站在那里，一步不挪。  
怎么感觉哪里有点不对劲。Gakupo再仔细看时，这人脚边的地面上那是啥……一点点血迹？  
快步走上去，不等Kaito躲就一把拽他过来检查，赫然发现这人身后的裤子上已经都是血，有的已经在顺着脚踝滴出来了。  
“你来大姨妈了？”Gakupo全凭第一反应来了这么一句。  
“才不是！”被发现了的Kaito没来得及羞耻就被气得跺脚，却因动作过大而疼得吸气：“刀……掉地上，我又没站稳坐上去了……”  
居然还有这种事，简直蠢哭！Gakupo却没来得及嘲笑，先把人裤子一把拽了查看伤口：“笨蛋，这事你怎么不立刻跟我说?”  
Kaito没回答，只是脸涨得通红。  
这时Gakupo才发现，伤处实在太暧昧了，从大腿根部一直到内裤下面。突然明白了Kaito不愿人看的原因——似乎是怕羞。  
还好，看起来只是皮肉伤，没有伤筋动骨。Gakupo嘱咐Kaito不要动，自己去拿纱布药水回来给伤口包扎上。  
脱掉内裤时感觉Kaito羞得全身都红了，那样子搞得Gakupo也有点别别扭扭的了。不断提醒自己只看伤口不看别的什么，但还是不小心手会时不时地碰到一些不该碰的。  
——简直就是二人的羞耻play。  
好不容易弄好，在诡异的气氛里吃完晚餐，实在不想继续大眼瞪小眼的Gakupo就去打发Kaito早点睡觉。  
看到腿上缠着绷带的人站在自己床前横竖不知道怎么躺上去，Gakupo干脆把他拉到自己房间：“跟我睡，夜里若出什么事情我照看你。”  
“不要，”Kaito有点着急地挣扎着：“血会弄脏床单……”  
“床单值个什么钱，你是伤患，还不听医生的了？”二话不说把人按上去，全然忘记自己还有个什么见鬼的洁癖了。  
床是一张大床，所以躺两个人绰绰有余。Gakupo在为Kaito掖好被子时，发觉那双漂亮的水蓝色眼睛一直崇拜又感动地望着自己。  
“今晚实在谢谢你，Gakupo好厉害，是好人也是好医生。”  
“客气什么。”  
关了灯，跟Kaito躺在一起的Gakupo不知为何又一次失眠了。也许是时间太早睡不着只能胡思乱想，也许是身边多了一个人一起躺在一张床上。  
一个人睡觉的日子……自从前女友分手后，多久了？也多久没有做……想到了那方面事情的Gakupo有点脸热，不太自在地拽了拽被角。  
不过跟前女友也确实无法继续了，虽然遗憾但自己确实是不后悔的。二人到后期的不合越来越明显。就连在身体上面……也是。自己似乎就没有被对方认为合拍过，更别提什么鼓励了。  
如果，仅仅是如果……那个对象换成现在躺在身边的这个人的话，会不会完全就是另一种光景了呢？他会不会很快乐，会不会舒服到哭泣着说“Gakupo很厉害”呢？  
被自己这种奇怪的思想吓了一跳，Gakupo心虚地偷瞄了一眼旁边刚被自己意淫了的人。而后者似乎也因为伤痛而辗转难眠，不停地翻着身。  
Gakupo咽了口唾液，不知为何格外口干舌燥。索性爬起来扭开床头灯，鹅黄色的灯光下Kaito果然醒着，扭过头来投来询问的目光。  
“喝水，你要不要？”Gakupo努力让自己声音平静。  
“不了谢谢。”Kaito小声说道：“不过能否麻烦你……”  
“怎么了？伤口疼？”Gakupo这才发现这货的模样也不对劲啊，脸红红的，额头似乎还有细密的汗。  
“绷带……太紧了。”Kaito低低开口。脸红得似乎要烧起来。  
Gakupo瞬间不渴了，急忙说句“抱歉，你该早说啊”便过去掀被子要给Kaito重弄。但却被对方反应激烈地按着被子阻止了。  
Gakupo莫名其妙，却见Kaito捂着脸似乎不知如何见人。  
这是搞哪出？  
看着那被子底下以奇怪的姿势绞着的双腿，Gakupo突然恍然大悟。不会是绑得太紧，弄得那处受到了刺激吧？  
在Kaito因为羞耻而快缩成一团时，被人大力一把揽过，锁住他的双臂扯开被子。虽隔着睡裤，微微苏醒的下身却在那人眼里暴露无遗。  
Gakupo不容分说地先将他的睡裤褪到大腿，逼迫自己不去看多余的，先解开绷带重新绑起来：“对不起，我的错。不过你一定要说，不然压迫血液循环……”  
不知Kaito有没有听进去。有反应的身体就这么敞着给人看，羞耻得脖子都红了。  
“至于这里……”脑神经也因崩得太紧而不正常了的Gakupo迅速以熟练的手法包扎完毕后，不知哪来的勇气豁出去了一手覆上Kaito的性器：“就交给我来负责，毕竟你是无辜的。”  
被陌生的手触到弱点的Kaito惊吓得倒抽一口气想躲，但是一剧烈挪动就扯得伤口剧烈疼痛。前端又被Gakupo握住，身体紧绷吓得不敢动。  
Gakupo的手也暂时没有动，全力冷静手心冒汗的自己。渐渐地找回正常神经后哄对象的本事也拾起来了，搂紧了Kaito的肩循循善诱：“还是发泄出来比较好喔，你不信医生的话吗？”  
似乎意识到了挣扎也是徒劳，也似乎感觉到Gakupo的手指实在舒服，Kaito有点自暴自弃地顺从了，将发丝柔软的头靠着Gakupo胸口，手无力地抓着Gakupo衣襟等着。  
Gakupo拍了拍他示意不要怕，然后手慢慢地开始动作。  
自己还是第一次碰另一个男人的性器，并且在给他干这种事？即使身为医生对各种各样的人体器官都看得不足为奇，Gakupo也觉得自己在干的事情无比出格和不可思议。也许是刚才潜意识里对Kaito幻想的催化作用，现在的自己也变得无比怪异——只想看Kaito高潮的样子，甚至想听他呻吟的声音。  
不过后者似乎并不那么轻易就范，埋头死死抓着Gakupo衣领，一声不吭地控制着自己不稳的呼吸。Gakupo的手完全覆上那个器官，感受着它的热度和形状，来回爱抚着。说实话，还是有点得意的。因为Gakupo又充满恶意地大致丈量出Kaito的那里的尺寸了并确定它跟自己的比还是有点差距。不过还是很合手就是了。总之这个Kaito真的是从上到下都特别会发育，既让自己喜欢又不会给自己造成压力的那种。如果做比喻的话，就像一碗晾得不凉不热可以一口喝下很舒服的粥……等等，这是什么鬼类比，果然是食色相通吗。走神的Gakupo有点没注意力道，Kaito疼痛的轻哼吓得Gakupo赶紧放缓，不轻不重地探索着最能取悦Kaito的方式。  
令人意外地，Kaito是那种很有耐力的类型。也许跟主人刻意的忍耐有关。不过最终在Gakupo变着法儿的挑逗下还是就范了。  
“舒服吗？”用纸巾帮Kaito清理的Gakupo询问，用调笑的语调掩饰紧张地等待着对方的评价的心情。  
“嗯。”Kaito乖乖地任凭对方宰割：“Gakupo一定——”  
一瞬间Gakupo以为他又要说“好厉害”了，结果……  
“——是个好情人吧。”  
哎？这回没按套路出牌？可这奇奇怪怪的一句却又不偏不倚戳中了Gakupo的心尖。虽然是一贯的Kaito式夸奖但总感觉哪里不对。因为……如果换成自己的女友来这么一句，那简直就是太过甜蜜的情话。可偏偏……低头工作的Gakupo心情复杂，以前女友那种人是说不出来的了，而眼前的Kaito虽然会说但是大概不会属于自己……等等，为什么就断定不会？如果我试试呢？  
追求Kaito。  
产生了这个念头的Gakupo心狂跳起来。自己对Kaito一系列的幻想和心情似乎全部涌上，那种意愿之强烈明显，似乎已经到了不可回避的地步。自己对他有好感，想跟他一起，想占有他，爱他，并且被他爱，也想跟他%&*#……不能再往那方面想了，不然Gakupo心里叫嚣的诉求已经快切断他的思路。在好一番心里挣扎后，确认自己对Kaito的情感的Gakupo深呼吸了一下，抬头看向Kaito的脸。  
后者似乎从高潮中恢复过来了，清亮的眼睛也在看他。  
而他对我的心意又是怎么样的呢？  
等等……刚才那句话不对劲之处在哪里，Gakupo突然想明白了。  
虽然早就知道Kaito对自己有好感，但是那只是朋友之间的友好。就像Kaito以前说的“Gakupo是个好人”一样。而今天，不排斥自己碰，允许亲密行为，还说“Gakupo是个好情人”？无论他自己是否察觉到其中含义，这句话难道不是意味着眼前的人，符合他对理想爱人的渴望么？  
“Kaito……”竭力镇定的Gakupo慢慢地开口：“你刚才说我是什么？”  
“是个好情人。”Kaito耐心地重复了一遍。  
“那你……”Gakupo感觉自己心提到了嗓子眼：“想不想来试试，有这样一个好情人。”  
简直是糟透了的路数！Gakupo出口就后悔了。既不明不白又毫无情调。而且微妙地像在自夸一样。天哪我到底在做什么。如果Kaito听不懂更好，就当开个玩笑算了！  
混乱纠结的Gakupo低头简直不敢看Kaito的脸，直到后者的手犹犹豫豫地碰了自己的头发，确认自己心情般地轻声重复：“好情人吗……”  
如果要问Gakupo世界上最美的一个词是什么，得到的答案绝对不是“爱”，亦非“情”，而是他此刻听到的这个——  
“好。”  
Gakupo不记得自己后来激动地狠抱了Kaito多久，大概直到后者开始微微抗议不能呼吸。才松开。拉开距离后才发现，Kaito却不知在想什么不纯洁的事，搞的比自己还要害羞，脸红得要滴血了。  
“那个……我也给你……”说罢伸个爪子就对着自己的股间袭来。  
简直比自己刚才的告白更糟啊！Gakupo内心大叹败了的同时也不尴尬了。不过Kaito如果愿意的话自己也是乐得不拒绝的，只不过……比起医患互助会现在可以把它搞得浪漫一点了吧？  
Gakupo按住了那只手，把自己的一边脸送到对方唇边：“在那之前，你不干点别的什么吗？”  
Kaito停了一下，随即聪明地将唇迎了上去，Gakupo转过脸，直接用嘴封住Kaito的嘴巴，撬开他的牙齿深深地吻下去。  
那天晚上折腾到很晚才睡，后半场基本上是Kaito用手服务Gakupo。技术跟Gakupo这种“好情人”比起来实在很烂，再加上好情人不住地对其百般骚扰上下其手……于是效果更烂了。不过Gakupo还是心满意足到不行。甚至第二天差不点谁也没起来，还是Meiko的催命电话才免于扣工资之灾：  
“Kaito你居然还在床上！”  
“因为昨晚睡前在和Gakupo告白。”  
“什么你们两个告白？！别告诉我之后火速上床了？！”  
“不是那种上床——”Kaito急急地在一旁还要争辩。  
“喂喂不要什么话都跟你姐讲啊！”Gakupo抓狂地跳起来把Kaito手机抢下来。  
电话里一阵沉默，然后Gakupo听到Meiko在电话那头：  
“Gakupo兄弟，你俩听姐一句劝。”  
“……请讲。”  
“世道这么乱，装纯给谁看。”  
一脸黑线。  
这次跳进黄河也洗不清了。


	3. 秘密

虽然奸情，啊呸是恋情在Meiko面前几乎即刻暴露，不过后者调侃调侃后也就基本纵容了。所以之后的日子简直过得疯狂而甜蜜。除了正常的工作外，Gakupo恨不得空余时间都跟Kaito腻在一起，粘人度直逼学生时代脑残恋爱的自己。唯一不同的是晚间，Kaito的床成了摆设。食髓知味的Gakupo自从那晚之后就没放Kaito回去睡过。而Kaito似乎也蛮有做恋人的觉悟，相关技术从非常烂进步到不那么烂，水平虽说不能和Gakupo持平但也勉强能互相服务得舒舒服服。虽然Gakupo很明白这种程度的亲热根本就不是真正意义上的情事，但那也是早晚的事了，所以反倒不太着急。  
天气慢慢转暖，爱情激情双丰收的Gakupo也愈发觉得精神饱满神清气爽。不过Kaito虽然在专属私人医生的悉心照料下腿上的伤口逐渐愈合，人却不见怎么有精神。也许工作繁重，每日回家也很晚了。出门必长衣长裤，围巾也常年不摘。虽然晚上依旧很兢兢业业但明显事后会累得倒头就睡。而且Gakupo很确定Kaito压力大的原因就是，Kaito精神紧张的时候，会有一个很棒的毛病——擦地。  
所以这几周来，盯着自己家光亮得堪比镜面的地板，Gakupo简直不知该笑还是该哭。  
这种情况一直持续到某个晚间，推开卧室门的Gakupo一眼见到散落满地的安全套和倒在旁边的拖把，以及蹲在一旁一个一个地捡的Kaito，吓得当场石化了。  
“喔，一不小心床底扫出来的，弄得到处都是实在抱歉。”见到Gakupo的Kaito淡定得出奇地笑笑，然后继续将手里的东西捡起放好。  
Gakupo脸一阵红一阵白。虽然之前女友离开后自己已经把卧室彻底收拾过了确保绝对没有任何少儿不宜物，但那个开封后就不翼而飞的一盒原来是掉到了床底……不，不现在不是考虑这个的时候，怎么办被抓包了，过往情史什么的，不想死的话只有坦白从宽一条路了！  
想到这里的Gakupo再也看不得Kaito蹲在那一堆和谐物中间的诡异场景了，过去把人抓起拉出了卧室，按到客厅的沙发上。  
“我谈过一个女友，我们睡过了，现在好好告诉我你介不介意？”  
抓着Kaito的手，Gakupo言简意赅一口气把黑历史供认不讳，好像稍有犹豫自己就没胆量说了一样。  
“啊？没关系啊。”Kaito似乎没睡醒一样。  
“什么？！”  
这回反倒Gakupo被弄得不知如何作答了。这是啥情况？思想开放？见怪不怪？讨厌我了？  
看着Gakupo一脸诧异的样子，Kaito似乎才回过来神了，安慰地笑笑：“没关系，我也谈过一个女友，年头还蛮久的。”  
咦！  
没想到啊，看着单纯无害的家伙原来也是上过恋爱学校。怪不得交往起来觉悟那么高又接受尺度很大的样子。不过……他女友是什么样子？年头蛮久是多久？他们做到了什么地步？为什么最后分手？Gakupo满脑子都是疯狂的好奇，以及……说不清道不明的各种吃陈年老醋。  
可再想追问Kaito时，后者已经双手握着自己的手靠在沙发上睡着了。  
最近怎么搞得这么累？  
把人搂怀里靠着的Gakupo还是心疼的心情占了大多数。也许是自己独占心太强了吧，有时真的很希望Kaito没那么多工作，也没那么多过往，一张白纸一样专心属于自己。  
不过这个也是不可能的。而且那样也太自私了。Gakupo心里想着，试图说服自己。  
——然后自我说服失败。第二天晚上Gakupo就提前溜走跑去跟踪Kaito看他到底下班后干什么去了。

戴个帽子墨镜一袭长衣躲在Kaito上班的事务所楼下拐角，Gakupo觉得路人女孩子看自己的目光简直就是变态的怪蜀黍。不过自己要用目光非礼的人肯定不是她们，而是——出来了！  
那蓝色的围巾简直太显眼了好嘛，Gakupo简直毫不费力地就可以在人群中目光锁定目标然后跟着走了。Kaito今天穿了一件黑色短衫和黑色长裤，很低调。不过细看会发现剪裁很好，很衬那比例匀称的身段。  
目标走得很匆忙，三拐两拐就进了一片居民区里。又一番蜿蜒过后，在一幢带院子的人家前停下。按铃然后很有礼貌地耐心地等着。  
开门的是一个年长的女人。  
Gakupo恍然大悟。自己居然忘记了他之前有提到的养母！原来是看亲人啊。这么说的话，真孝顺啊……独居的母亲确实需要时不时地来有人说说话……等等！  
从屋子里又跑出了一个五六岁左右的小女孩，见了Kaito兴奋地扑上去，而后者也不躲避，反而干脆把女孩抱起来逗着。  
应该是他养母的亲生女？Gakupo根据二人的长相推测。但为什么无论Kaito还是Meiko，都从来没有跟任何人提过这个孩子？  
Gakupo慢慢地挪动脚步向前，隐入一撮树丛以便更好地看清院子里的情况。  
母亲似乎进屋弄饭了，旁边的烟囱飘出炊烟。Kaito在屋里待了一会儿却很快出来，围巾已经摘掉了，一手拉着小孩子，一手拎着一把……琴？  
Gakupo一瞬间还以为自己眼花了。Kaito也从来没说过自己会弹琴啊！  
看得出小孩子似乎特别喜欢缠着Kaito，叫着“哥哥”要求着什么，而蓝发的兄长很快微笑着把她抱到花园的长凳上，然后自己坐在身边，抱起了那个乐器试着调了调音。  
是个音质很好的木吉他。

然后Gakupo第一次见了Kaito弹唱的样子。  
Gakupo不认识这个曲子，但却从Kaito弹出第一个音符开始，深深被那个曲调抓住了魂魄。  
温柔的，清冽的，音符如新雨般洒得恰到好处。似乎听着听着，都想渴望得到那跃动的轻盈指尖的抚摸。  
Kaito开口唱了。不同于伴奏的冷色调，那嗓音却是温暖、美好而安详的。如果说旋律还带着些细雨轻风般的躁动不安，那声音就像遮雨的屋檐，将大自然的骚动暂时隔离在外，带来一片温暖，安全和依赖。  
Gakupo听得出神间，无意一眼瞥向院子里的二人，见小孩子尤为沉浸其中，安安静静地以一个撒娇的姿势贴在微笑弹唱的大哥身上。  
那个场景简直无比温情。  
Kaito，你在我眼里由最初的一个合租房客，到现在的亲密爱人。慢慢地我了解你，知道你还是个努力的律师，Meiko的贫嘴老弟，甚至还是某个女孩曾经的男友。但你还有多少面，还没有告诉我？孝顺的晚辈，温柔的兄长，以及，出色的歌手？那曲子也是你写的吧，我不认为那样与你声音天衣无缝的旋律会出自第二个人之手。  
Gakupo最后干脆坐在草地上想着，即使穿着一身浅色衣服，洁癖严重的主人似乎也不在乎了。  
不知呆坐了多久，Gakupo的心神被院子里的响动扯回来。似乎Kaito要回去了，虽然母女热情地挽留晚饭，但Kaito还是笑着婉拒后匆匆告别。  
Gakupo慌忙站起来，机械地跟到车站，却忽然意识到自己却是要跟Kaito乘一路电车回同一个地方去。  
慌忙藏在站牌后不知该如何作好之时，等车期间的Kaito好死不死掏出手机给自己拨了个电话。  
害怕铃声被听到的Gakupo迅速按下接听，却不敢在不到三米的距离处说话。  
“到家了吗？今晚想吃什么，我买点回去啊？”  
原来推掉晚饭是要跟我吃吗？本应该高兴的Gakupo听着电话里和不远处重合的声音，不知为何握着手机一句话也说不出来。  
“Gakupo？”  
啪地摁断通话，Gakupo实在不知如何应对。脑子里实在乱糟糟，又太怕盯梢行为被发现。只是快步走出几条街直到再也看不到那个车站，才平复了下呼吸拦了辆的士回去。

当提着外卖的Kaito上气不接下气进门时，Gakupo已经换装完毕一副回来许久的样子了。  
“打你电话没人说话，就买了现成的东西回来。”Kaito把东西往Gakupo手里一塞，边拽围巾边解释。  
“是吗？”Gakupo敷衍地回了一句，接着故作随意地问重点：“怎么这么晚才回来？”  
“去看了一趟妈妈。”Kaito自然地答。  
只给我讲一半实话？你妹妹是空气啊？  
“喔，嗓子有点哑啊你？”  
“唔是，所以戴围巾保护嗓子啊。”  
仍然只说一半实话。你若不唱用得着保护嗓子吗？  
Gakupo把东西放到地上，也无心吃晚餐。只是拽着刚脱去外套的Kaito的胳膊就往卧室去。  
“诶？干嘛？”被拖着的Kaito一脸不解。  
Gakupo面无表情把人押进屋内，反手关上门，简单明了一个字说明意图：“做。”  
Kaito仍然以为他在玩闹，噗地笑出来要逃开：“先吃饭啦。”  
Gakupo不给他逃的机会，用力把人推到床边然后脸朝下按住，没有像往常那样理会前边，手直接从裤子后腰探了进去。  
察觉到Gakupo所指的是那种真正意义上的做爱的Kaito惊慌地挣扎起来：  
“Gakupo……别……”  
出乎意料地，对方却住手了。  
“你不愿意对么。”毫无温度的轻轻一句。  
Kaito迅速翻过身坐起来，抱着膝盖，因受惊而气喘连连：  
“不是，是没，没准备好……”顿了顿，又抬头认真地看过来：“……你也没准备好。”  
虽然不情愿，但Gakupo承认，他说得对，没错，是没准备好。  
好一个Kaito啊，沉着冷静，一贯的遇事淡定。  
不过真不巧，今天偏偏就想看你被弄得乱七八糟的样子呢。  
似乎也发现了Gakupo看上去不太对劲，Kaito起身把站着发愣的人拉过来：“怎么了今天，这么欲求不满？”  
“是啊就是欲求不满，”Gakupo索性顺着他的话：“所以来满足我吧。”  
说完把Kaito拉得滑下了床，让他跪在自己双腿间的地上。  
没等一头雾水的Kaito反应过来，Gakupo已经一手放到自己裤扣上：“刚才不愿意那就换一个，你舔冰棒的诚意拿出来一点总可以吧？”  
似乎立刻听懂了Gakupo的意思，Kaito反射性地拼命摇头往后躲，却被Gakupo的手狠狠地扣住后脑不能动弹。在一番无声的较劲后Kaito似乎也没了力气，顺从地张嘴任Gakupo为所欲为。  
慢慢地，Kaito不那么抗拒了，小心翼翼地试探着自己动。Gakupo手上的力道也松了，手指轻柔地插入那蓝色的发丝间，安抚地拨弄着。  
也许对下午的事，自己真的多虑了。Gakupo抚摸着Kaito想。所谓的欲求不满，说到底还是心理上的。而之所以这么做，自己想得到的，也许并不是性本身。而是……察觉到自己无法走进爱人生活的全部，从而产生的那种不安、疑虑和焦躁，却不知除了占有那个身体，还能通过什么方式来慰藉。  
而现在看到Kaito努力地用行动表示接纳自己，身体能得到多少快感先不说，心理上的满足和幸福岂止是一点两点，简直多得要爆棚了。  
为了弥补自己方才干出来的蠢事，Gakupo在Kaito完事之后同法伺候他一遍。然后把人抱去洗澡出来烘干饿了喂饭渴了倒水无所不尽其殷勤。看Kaito的心情似乎也好了一点，开始说笑，话也多了。终于收拾好自作孽的残局的Gakupo简直是泪流满面。总算把心放肚子里抱着Kaito睡了一夜安稳觉的第二天，早晨起来伸手一摸旁边的人呢。  
慌忙爬起来寻找，只见该人笑眯眯地拎着拖把出现：  
“时间还早再多睡会儿吧。我睡不着，看地板脏，擦一下。”  
Gakupo差不点吐出血来，地都已经快被你擦薄一层了好吗！  
一朝回到解放前。


	4. 恩人

不对，Kaito这家伙绝对还有什么事憋在心里。  
坐班一天走神半天的雕塑状Gakupo最终一拍桌子得出这样一个十分肯定的结论。  
而且就Gakupo推测，能让Kaito烦心的事应该与自己无关。虽说交往这个事实起初确实给Kaito平添不少困扰，但种种经历后Gakupo发现Kaito这人相当想得开。现在即使昨晚自己那种找麻烦，在Kai大律师眼里顶多算撒娇胡闹的治安小事端，不构成刑事案件。  
意识到自己是如此被宠溺着，Gakupo绝对不会对外承认自己有在暗自偷着乐。  
咳，再想下去就太不严肃了，回到主题。所以说Kaito到底为了什么事情烦恼？工作上的？不像。最近没听他说有什么棘手的活。亲人那边的？虽然自己被瞒着，但至少看上去还是其乐融融无任何异常。  
想得Gakupo头痛。  
三月，春天已经开始了。万物苏醒的季节各种疾病也蠢蠢欲动。Gakupo医院里病人多了起来，忙得没日没夜之时，也无暇顾及每日依旧晚回家心事重重的Kaito了。  
“马上就愚人节，生日礼物想要什么？”有一天晚饭时Kaito突然问。  
等等，虽然有心送礼物很高兴，但是能不能不要在我生日和4月1这个节日间建立某种奇怪联系！  
Gakupo内心长叹后，嘴上半开玩笑地一句：“Kaito大帅哥以身相许。”  
Kaito叼着筷子头想了一会儿。  
喂不要一副认真考虑这个问题的样子啊！  
“好的。除了这个还想要什么？”  
太太淡定了吧！说得像是在决定吃饭还是吃面一样！Gakupo简直不知道这人的脑回路是怎么组织起来的。不过……这就算同意了？！对于这么糟糕的你我只想说——好样的！  
浑然不觉对面Gakupo的抓狂状态，Kaito以为Gakupo并没有想法，于是再次低头有点神秘地笑笑：“那我就擅自做主了哦，希望当天你喜欢。”  
惊喜吗……那我现在是不是可以期待了呢。Gakupo看着饭菜，突然很来胃口。

三月似乎特别漫长，到月中，Gakupo好歹有一天得以早结束工作，一想到回家可以好好躺着歇歇，加快脚步打算换了衣服就撤。  
走廊尽头，一个蓝头发身影匆匆闪过。  
等等，Gakupo一眼就认出来Kaito那自己熟悉得不能再熟悉的轮廓。他来这里干什么？现在没到下班时间啊所以是……请假来医院？  
瞬间一点也不累的Gakupo火速带好帽子挂好口罩，快步跟去，重拾自己跟踪人的老本行。  
重症病房方向？Gakupo心想有点不妙。  
春季死亡病例特别多，不过Gakupo还是不愿往那方面想，在内心祈祷不要发生什么。  
转过拐角，看到几名医护人员，现场有点吵。但Gakupo还是一眼看到了熟人，身穿套裙明显才从班上赶过来的Meiko一脸汗水和泪水的样子有点狼狈，而她搀扶着的，Gakupo曾经远远见过一面的二人的养母，俨然已经崩溃。  
Gakupo脑子迅速运转着，如果没猜错，就是那个小孩出事了。而且不出意料就是最坏的结果。  
Kaito这时候已经快步走到，安抚了两个女人一下，就走向医护人员与他们快速交谈着什么。  
如果只有Meiko和母亲，Gakupo就差不多出面插手了。虽然不知小孩是因为什么而去世，但逢这种场合，还让感情严重受打击的女人来处理，未免也太残酷了。  
但Gakupo终究没上前去，因为有人来接手场面了。作为家属里唯一的男人，Kaito看上去并未落泪也未慌乱，除了脸色苍白外表情甚至看不出一丝波澜，只是冷静地与医护人员处理后续的一切事务。  
虽然医院每天都死人，虽然医生一般已经看得够多并不觉奇怪了。但是Kaito这样的表现还是让Gakupo略感意外——毕竟作为直接关系的亲属，能控制住情绪还是很不容易的。是的，是控制。因为Gakupo感觉Kaito虽然在正常地说话做事，但明显抑制着什么，手也紧紧攥着，指节都发白了。  
过了一会儿，似乎初步的手续都商量完毕，一个白色的床铺也运出去了。Kaito在两个女人身边坐下来，陪了一会儿后，起身去了厕所。  
Gakupo觉得这时候必须过去了。  
推门，那个蓝发的身影果然正面朝窗外站着，肩膀弓着，浑身微微地发抖。  
Gakupo一言未发，过去把哭泣的Kaito拽到怀里，紧紧环住。  
被吓了一跳的Kaito在下一秒认出了是Gakupo，便再也控制不住，身上一软，眼泪大滴大滴地涌出，不顾一切地泣不成声。  
Gakupo的用双臂和身体承受了Kaito绝大部分的重量，并不说话，只是让他靠着，尽可能温柔地抱紧他，摸索到他指尖冰凉的手，引到自己的暖热的手心里紧紧握着。  
那种肢体语言沉默而坚定，似乎传达出一个信号：哭吧没关系，我这里是你坚实的依靠。  
Kaito哭得很厉害，也哭了很久。时间漫长到Gakupo感觉自己要和Kaito站着凝固到一起了。但是Kaito终究还是慢慢止住哭，因怕人看到而将自己抽离Gakupo的怀抱，似乎为自己刚才的失态而过意不去，低头匆忙地擦着眼泪。  
“你妈妈的亲生女？”看到人还是有点微微颤抖，Gakupo在门口视线被挡住的一侧，抚摸着Kaito的后背帮他平复情绪。  
Kaito点点头。  
“什么原因？”  
“心脏病。”  
年纪太小了啊。Gakupo叹一口气，心痛无比。但多余的慰言不如有力的援手：  
“照顾好你妈妈和你姐姐，医院这边交给我来弄。”  
Kaito乖乖地点头。  
少顷，Gakupo见他状态也整理得差不多了，便领着他出去见二人了。  
简单见面介绍互相认识一下后，Gakupo就去为此事忙活了。自己医院的流程可以说轻车熟路，之后为了运人方便，甚至赶回父亲家开出了车。  
当晚，不顾Kaito和Meiko的阻拦，Gakupo还是坚持陪着去守夜。  
一晚上，Kaito说了很多话，仿佛是跟Gakupo结识以来说得最多的一次。在Kaito把他自己的事情悉数讲出的同时，Gakupo心里的疑惑也慢慢解开。Kaito和Meiko的养母因知道自己的女儿有先天性心脏病，生命并不会长久，便出资帮助了两姐弟，收他们为养子。因为孩子的病需要较好的医疗条件而来到了这个城市。现在女儿去世，Kaito和Meiko将尽到子辈的赡养义务，照顾这唯一的亲人。  
“其实这个女人挺聪明的不是么。”听Kaito讲完，Gakupo忍不住说出第一感觉。  
“Gakupo，”Kaito抬起头，严肃地望向他：“她是我们的恩人。”  
是啊，你就是这样，只记得别人对你的恩情，然后毫无保留地去报恩。  
Gakupo没有将这句话讲出来。不知为何，与其纠正Kaito，他现在宁愿去呵护他这种傻，然后，去欣赏他。  
难道自己也被Kaito改造了？若是以前性格扭曲的自己，肯定不会认同这种犯蠢行为来着……Gakupo审视着自己。  
不知怎么的，才认识不久时对自己真诚说着“你也是我的恩人”的Kaito的样子，突然在记忆里浮现。  
或许……当初吸引自己的，就是这个人身上那种力量，心怀感恩，觉得周围的人都充满爱的力量。  
所以怪不得他恩人也确实多。所谓命好，所谓老天的眷顾，不如说绝大多数都是自己无形中为自己创造的。正如那个也被他当做“恩人”的自己：如果Kaito不是那样由衷表达着感激的人，当初谋面不久的自己估计也不会一再再三地伸手相助。  
想到这里，Gakupo突然心中无比敞亮。  
“呐，”Gakupo捅捅Kaito：“你妹妹也是你恩人吗？”  
“她当然是。”提到女孩，Kaito的表情悲伤中多了一抹柔和：“没她，我可能早就放弃弹琴了啊。”  
等等，我还正想问你怎么会弹琴唱歌这件事情！  
Kaito看了看Gakupo满眼的好奇，吸口气慢慢说：“我小时候就喜欢弹琴唱歌，但是最初弹得不好，只有我妹妹喜欢，很长一段时间她是我唯一的听众。”  
原来是这样！的确，那天花园里，这个小孩子非常喜欢听Kaito唱歌的样子。  
“后来我不断弹不断弹，直到稍微不那么差了。我开始给她写歌，写了很多。”  
果然是他自己写的！  
“你一点都不差，你的琴和你的歌都令人着迷地好——”Gakupo不假思索地脱口而出。  
“咦你怎么知道？”Kaito一脸迷惑。  
完蛋！露馅儿了！Gakupo脸腾地发热。还好Kaito没继续追究，而是呆呆地陷在回忆里：  
“不过后来她病情越来越严重，又不要去医院，所以每天去她家打针真下不去手。”  
等等，什么情况！你又不是医生怎么会……  
似乎发觉到Gakupo深重的不解，Kaito略显疲惫地笑笑，挽起袖子给Gakupo看：  
“这个简单，拿自己练嘛。”  
手臂上细密的伤痕和针孔，应该是很早留下的，现在已经愈合得差不多了。  
“不对……”Gakupo心疼之余突然想起了什么：“你不是坚决抵制打针吗？”  
“是啊，”Kaito自然地答：“当时正好是胳膊被戳得最烂的时候，被Meiko发现了要担心的。”  
“混蛋。”帮Kaito放下袖子又握紧他的手，Gakupo突然有点懊恼地冒出一句。  
“啊？”Kaito不明不白。  
“早点不遇上我，后来家里出了这种事也死死瞒着我。”  
Kaito闻言淡淡地笑了：“那种绝症，早晚都会去的，告诉你只会白白让你担心。而且……”不知是不是Gakupo的错觉，只觉Kaito有点脸红：“遇到你已经是太好了，要是没你一直做支撑，我大概早就垮掉了。所以……还有什么不满足的呢。”  
如果不是在灵堂，Gakupo真想在那张美好的脸上吻一下。  
不能失礼，那就抱一下吧，把爱人揽在怀里，Gakupo嘴角轻轻扬起：“我也是。”


	5. 礼物

因为女孩后续的安葬事宜都是在老家进行。Kaito和Meiko次日就请假数周和母亲一起回去了，应该到4月初才能回来。  
Kaito不在的这些天，Gakupo的状态……据这帮无节操同事Yuma和Lily描述，脸上写着“空虚”“寂寞”和“好久没做爱”。  
不过晚上通通电话也是能稍微排遣一下思念之情的。电话里，Kaito建议Gakupo去父亲家多住住。  
第一次觉得以前自己独住的空房子很无聊的Gakupo觉得回去见见老头子也不赖，更重要的或许是瞅着平时托某人福亮得闪瞎眼的地板不亮了，又不高兴擦，居然真的收拾铺盖开车回家了。  
虽然熊孩子回家还是免不了被一通说教，但见到熊老子身体精神甚佳，Gakupo一边左耳听右耳冒一边居然觉得亲人在真好。  
无论有意无意，自己真的在被Kaito一点一点改造。  
只不过，生日不能强求他回来陪自己过了啊，当初说的礼物更是不便再提了，虽然很好奇，但也不能太任性了。  
有点失落的Gakupo于是答应了同事的邀请，四月一日那天去泡温泉。  
意外地，临行前一天晚上接到Kaito的电话。  
“我明早到，愿意接我吗？”  
咦！！！！！！！Gakupo一瞬间以为自己是在做梦。这家伙居然提前自己一个人回来了，莫非……真的为了给自己过生日的事？  
二话不说狂喜着答应下来，那边跟同事打好招呼加一个人，第二天清早Gakupo就早早自己开车去车站捡了Kaito就直接给带温泉去了。  
不能不说，这样的放松休息也许真的太和时宜了。这半个月经历的这些事，搞得Kaito和自己真的是身心俱疲。看他和同事很快融洽地玩在一起，Gakupo刚开始觉得，啊看来终于一点一点走出心里的阴影了呢，不错。  
不过渐渐Gakupo就郁闷了。自家这位也太受欢迎了吧，女同事就算了，那几个男同事是怎么回事？！尤其是Yuma，居然要求人家从车上行李里抱琴出来表演？喂我都没听他弹过几次呢。  
而Kaito毫无犹豫地接受，令Gakupo着实有点出乎意料。不会为此触及伤心事？看着被人围坐中间拨弄琴弦的蓝发青年，Gakupo再一次觉得，Kaito这人或许真的很想得开。  
也许死亡是个大劫数，但那之后呢？也许对Kaito来说，答案大概是照顾好活着的人的安稳生活。  
这也许是他不远千里也要在自己生日这天赶回来的原因吧。  
不过居然结识了狐朋狗友就冷落我！被放置play很久的Gakupo闷闷不乐，百无聊赖地揪着地上的小草。  
“Gakupo！”有人叫他。  
抬头，便对上了Kaito蓝色的双眸。  
“下面是写给你的曲，礼物微薄啦，希望不要嫌弃。”说着，那双海蓝的漂亮眼睛眯起来笑了，回到众人中间坐端正抱好琴：“生日快乐。”  
那首曲无关爱情，但却异常优美动听，配上那样的声音，似乎在细腻地渗入心窝里，然后，带来希望的感觉。  
对Gakupo来说，Kaito的曲子似乎有一种神奇的魔力，让自己一听便如同中毒一般欲罢不能，同时也……莫名地焦躁。  
“谢谢你的勾引。”夜色已浓，同行的几个人陆续回房睡时，坐在长廊边吹凉风的Gakupo见到走来的Kaito，抬头一本正经地说。  
“谁勾引你。”Kaito被弄笑。  
“这个时候当众唱这么毒性的歌，你不知道这几天有人想你想疯了么。”  
“你上面想还是下面想啊我说。”  
Kaito笑着踢踢Gakupo，一边回头打量着长廊尽头Gakupo的房间和旁边自己的房间：  
“如果我晚上去你那里住，我们隔壁就没人了呢……”  
“喂，”Gakupo一撑身体站起，一脸没节制的笑意：“你这次可是在真勾引啊。”  
一手环上Kaito的腰把人带到自己的房间，Gakupo关上门就将他压门板上狠狠地亲吻。手也不客气地撕扯着Kaito身上碍事的浴袍，直接攀上那渴求已久的肌肤，用力地揉捏着。  
久别倍受思念之苦的Kaito很快也开始主动地回应。  
渐渐地Gakupo动作愈加粗暴，Kaito有点吃不住了，身体开始滑着往下躲。  
Gakupo放开人，Kaito趁着空挡急忙蹲下喘口气。但Gakupo走到角落的手提箱里拿了什么后很快回来了，几乎是单手把Kaito拦腰提起放到地板中央的床铺上去，然后又压在身下继续攻城略地式地亲吻抓摸。  
这次躲也躲不了了，很快Kaito彻底地败下阵，嘴巴已经发麻了，胸前又被捻得发痛，再不敢撩Gakupo了，转而呜呜地开始挣扎。  
遗憾地是这时候的反抗对对方来说似乎只能是变本加厉地挑逗。沉默的Gakupo一把抽出Kaito浴袍的带子分开他的双腿，埋了个头下去，将那可怜兮兮的私密处器官纳入口中含着。  
随着技术比自己纯熟得多的动作，Kaito被刺激得眼睛都渐渐模糊了，浑身发起烧来，脸更是觉得丢到尽头了不想被人看见。手在旁边无力地瞎抓想弄个什么来遮住脸，却无意碰到旁边Gakupo刚拿过来的袋子。摸索中一个小瓶子掉落出来。没等去够着，却即刻被Gakupo没收去，远远地举着给Kaito看。  
“给你用的东西。这次可准备好了？”  
不要含着那个给我说话啊！  
快要羞耻到死的Kaito只能努力眨干眼里的泪水去看瓶子，似乎是一瓶透明液体。立刻知道了下面要干什么后的Kaito恨不得逃跑或者钻地缝，但私处又被人用嘴掌控脱逃不得。挣扎之间，后面的入口被湿润手指探索到，Kaito浑身一个颤抖，没出息地啜泣了一声似乎要哭了。  
“当时谁答应得那么爽快要以身相许的，现在反悔可不行喔。”  
被Kaito害怕的模样终于逗乐的Gakupo抬起头开口调戏他，同时也意识到或许自己刚才真有点太急，于是放缓了动作。嘴上更耐心地抚慰前端，带给他更大的快感以转移注意力，后面的手指不怠慢，小心而试探地一点点送入。  
预感已经逃不掉了，Kaito狼狈地放弃挣扎，改为努力放松身体，只求不那么痛苦。  
感受到了Kaito的配合，Gakupo露出一丝微笑，亲昵地亲吻了一下Kaito的前端后把嘴巴撤出，专心地帮他后面开拓。为了减轻他的不适感，润滑剂用得很多，甚至顺着股缝流下来了。  
似乎并不痛。Kaito不闹了，安静下来感受着那种奇特陌生的感觉。  
吃软不吃硬嘛这可爱的家伙。感觉Kaito这边差不多可以了，满意的Gakupo起身扯开自己的浴袍，从刚才的袋子里摸出一个安全套，自己没有拆而是直接塞到Kaito手里：  
“来吧交给你个活儿。”  
Kaito捏着手里的东西，又偷瞄了一眼Gakupo的下身，一脸紧张得有点手足无措。  
Gakupo耐心地等待。但是半天，眼前的人还是一筹莫展地定在那里。觉得有点不对劲儿了。  
从一开始……就很奇怪地，明明二人年龄相仿恋爱史相似，但在sex方面Kaito明显处于劣势。不说体力和技术，就连主动程度上都跟自己差很多。Gakupo也想不明白这种差距的原因是什么。虽然自己一直处于主导地位其实挺爽的，但看Kaito老是挨欺负的样子有时也会稍微——虽然只是稍微那么一点点——爽中带着点良心不安的爽。  
“怎么了啊？”想到这里，Gakupo拍拍Kaito。  
Kaito似乎一脸窘迫，憋了好久才小声答：“对不起……我没用过，怕弄错……”  
啊？！这家伙不是说有谈过恋爱么，还说过时间蛮长的？！  
Gakupo拽住Kaito的手臂：“那你跟你前女友——”  
Kaito脸上的粉红已经发烧到了整个身体：“没做过……我跟任何人都没……”  
——敢情你们谈了N年的柏拉图恋爱！  
Gakupo内心大呼意外，也突然明白了什么，怪不得在床上各种完蛋，如果是彻彻底底的雏鸟的话，也算情有可原。不过这货好点背啊，一开始就遇上了变态的我……啊错，应该是这货好走运，第一个遇上的人是专业的我！  
越想，心中的狂喜越发到了无法压抑的地步。之前那个希望Kaito完全属于自己的奢侈幻想似乎是真真切切的事实了。激动之下Gakupo干脆地伸手拽过人，后者跌跪在自己怀里，姿势很滑稽。Gakupo也不管那么多了，只是狠狠地搂着，力气之大，像要把他按碎揉进自己胸口里一样。  
“对不……”  
“Kaito，不要道歉。”直接打断对方话头，Gakupo幸福地闭上眼，把头靠在那趴着碎碎蓝发的脖颈窝：“我很开心，开心得要疯了。”  
没等Kaito想明白这是哪出跟哪出，已经被一秒自主服务装备好的Gakupo压倒在身下抬起腿了：  
“回到主题，来干正事吧。”  
想了想，又一脸诡笑着补充：  
“我会温柔地照顾新手的。”  
Kaito羞愤地瞪视Gakupo，但下一秒就由不得他的意愿了。  
Gakupo这个人，温柔耐心起来确实像个人，可时不时抽风起来，就好像只认一种做爱方式，那就是强奸。  
所以刚才的话都是扯淡。进的时候还说话算话稍微轻柔一点，然后就不受控制了。Kaito忍耐着快要痛死的感觉想。真不该憋了他这么久然后又纵容他做到最后的。有点后悔了。  
Gakupo的激动在几次不留情面的进占之后缓和了下来，也许见Kaito没什么快感的意思，慢慢转变了方式，动作终于带了点疼爱的性质，不轻不重地探索着。  
Kaito晕乎乎地接受着违背自己心理和生理承受能力的冲击，疼痛已经有些麻木了，欲哭无泪更无力出声。不知Gakupo在寻找什么，捱了一阵后，奇奇怪怪地顶进来一下。  
Kaito不由自主地发出一声轻哼，听上去并非因为痛。  
Gakupo停了一下，然后以同样的方式再二再三地顶弄，节奏也渐渐加快。Kaito感觉后面已经快不是自己的了，不知何时身体由麻变成了酥，被搁置很久的前面无比想得到爱抚之时，对方的手带着热度恰到时宜地缠了上来。  
渐渐地，前后都受到巨大刺激的Kaito已经分不清痛苦和痛快了，只是用手封住嘴巴，忍耐着不让自己发出不知会是尖叫还是呻吟的声音。  
“叫出来，隔壁没人。”Gakupo的声音也带着隐忍，有种沙哑的兴奋。  
“啊……嗯……”Kaito也不顾忌了，放弃压抑那带着哭腔的完全不像自己的羞耻声音。  
“喜欢吗？”好死不死禽兽变成了话痨型。  
“唔……”  
“说‘Gakupo好厉害’。”  
“呜呜……好、厉害……”  
后来不知被翻来覆去变着花样欺负了多久，也顾不上回想自己跟他都去了几次。等Gakupo心满意足地玩够之时，力气抽光的Kaito已经趴在那里一个手指也不想动了。  
“来，喝点水。”披上衣服遮起禽兽本质的某人假兮兮地来献温情。  
“不要水，要冰。”  
“没有冰，不喝就再来一次。”  
这招似乎好使，Kaito老老实实地张嘴衔住瓶子。  
Gakupo抚摸着Kaito的后颈，然后手滑向下给他轻轻按摩着后腰：  
“话说问个问题可以吗？我稍微有点好奇，你跟你当时的对象为什么没有做那一步？”  
“我……”Kaito被那手摸得乱紧张，害怕再被做什么而语言有点组织不起来了：“我们那时都在读书，我不确定嗯，那是不是跟我走一辈子的人……所以……”  
没等话落，Gakupo已经有点难以自持地抢问：“我是吗？”  
不同刚才，Kaito抬起头来，这次的答案却利索而笃定：  
“你是。”  
Gakupo已经无法形容此刻的心情。一度满脑子充满幸福的白光，只想傻笑，如处天堂。  
好不容易缓过劲儿来，Gakupo终于记起自己本是何人身处何处，抬头看向Kaito的脸，不禁涌出一深深的歉意。如果没记错，关于自己的过往恋情，他应该说过不在乎吧。这样想着，突然一瞬间无比感动呢。这样一个人，真实地存在在自己面前，温暖地笑着，感恩着，爱着，对别人宽容而对自己严格。更幸福得不真实的是，这个人现在选择了我。  
Kaito看着Gakupo迟迟没有对刚才那句做出回应，紧张地等着。下一秒被突然搂住，紧紧地抱着。近到都能感觉到对方的发丝和心跳。  
“Kaito……我本来还想在今天找时机正式对你说我爱你来着，但你居然先给我了一个胜过那一千倍的最好的告白。”  
Kaito听着前半句一愣一愣的，直到听完最后一个字，才反应过来，紧张的表情慢慢冰释，终于放松地笑起来。  
Gakupo撤后了一点，盯着那好看的脸庞，一字一句认真地补充：  
“Kaito……虽然光说没用，但我会努力去做，成为那个你生命中的人，直到你为今天的决定而骄傲，并且永远不后悔。”  
Kaito的笑容变得更加温柔如水，凑过来轻轻亲吻了一下Gakupo的唇角：“明明比我会告白。”  
糟糕，今年的生日礼物，收得实在有点多呢。

Meiko在数周后也很快回来正常工作了。和Kaito一起一如既往照顾着母亲。在Kaito回家时，Gakupo有时也就回家了，盗版一套Kaito的做法，哄自己老爸。  
过了一阵后，挑了个周末兑现承诺把Gakupo和Kaito二人请出来喝酒。  
“总觉得……”面对桌子这边互相倒酒的两个人，Meiko握着酒瓶颈歪着头上上下下打量着：“你俩现在即使在干正常的事情都显得特别没羞没臊。”  
要是以往Gakupo早就一口水喷了，不过如今可能是真的没羞没臊了，淡定接话：“是啊，因为已经不是合租了嘛。”捅捅身边的那位：“Kaito大律师那词儿我忘了，合什么来着？”  
“……合法同居。”有点喝多又突然被故意踢来的皮球搞得恼火又无奈的Kaito以手撑着自己的额头，咬牙切齿答。  
“哟，你脖子上怎么弄的！”看着低头的Kaito，Meiko突然发现了什么，一把上去把那夏天的半透明围巾拽下。  
“喂还我！” 颈部的红印在白皮肤上暴露无遗的某位律师慌忙站起来抢自己的宝贝东西：“才不是我搞的，要问你去问旁边那个没羞没臊的医生啊！”  
“我什么都没做啊？只是——”不同于旁边抓狂的蓝发那位，被反踹了一问的紫发医生眨着眼一脸无辜，似笑非笑地看戏喝酒：  
“——身体检查。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结！


End file.
